heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
E. Aster Bunnymund
|personality = Cool, calm, collected, fierce, strong, rough , sarcastic, forgiving, caring |appearance = 6'1 Pooka with grey-ish blue fur, green eyes, leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which he carries his boomerangs |occupation = Easter Bunny Guardian of Hope |alignment = Good |affiliations = Guardians |goal = Stop Pitch Black from bringing eternal darkness. To protect children of the world. |home = Warren, Australia |family = Pookas |friends = Jack Frost, North, Tooth, Sandy, Jamie Bennett, Sophie Bennett, Pippa, Claude, Caleb, Monty, Cupcake, Lord Ombric/Father Time, Katherine/Mother Goose, Yetis, Elves, Nightlight |minions = Walking Easter eggs Eight-foot-tall sentinel eggs |enemies = Jack Frost , Pitch Black, Nightmares, Fearlings, Abby |likes = Easter, spring, Sophie Bennet, Jack Frost, children, painting eggs, North saying Easter is important than Christmas |dislikes = Pitch Black, being not believed in, being a small, Jack Frost (formerly), his Easter egg hunts ruined, North saying Christmas is more important |powers = Open holes underground Plant manipulation |possessions = Boomerangs Exploding Easter eggs |fate = Goes off to the North Pole with the other Guardians |quote = "You don't want to race a rabbit, mate." Easter is new beginnings. New life. Easter's about hope, and now, it's gone... G'day, mate." "That's my boy." }} E. Aster Bunnymund (mostly referred to as Bunny and known as the Easter Bunny worldwide) is the main tritagonist of the 2012 DreamWorks' animated film, Rise of the Guardians and a main character in the Guardians of Childhood book series. Background Early Life Bunny is the last of his kind, as Pitch Black killed off most of his race, leaving Bunny the only Pooka. He was chosen by the Man in the Moon to be a Guardian of Childhood, bringers of light and hope to the children of the World. Bunny became the Guardian of Hope, and began hiding eggs for children to find. At an unknown point, he had a rivalry with Jack Frost, who caused the Blizzard of 1968. Personality Most of the time, Bunny is a cool and calm Pooka from Australia. However, there's are several things that get under his skin, such as North saying Christmas is better than Easter, Pitch Black, and Jack Frost calling him a "kangaroo." Bunny is known for being stubborn, as he was known for holding a grudge against Jack Frost for accidentally setting off a winter during 1968 on Easter Sunday. Bunny is dedicated to his job to being a Guardian of Childhood, thinking best for Children by giving them hope. However, despite not having an experience with children up close, Bunny grows attached to Sophie Bennett while under the influence of Jack's magic snowflake. He tells her a tearful goodbye, admitting that he will miss her greatly and gives her eggs he painted for her as a goodbye present. Appearance Bunny is a 6'1 Pooka with grey-ish blue fur and green eyes, but without belief, he is reduced to a small bunny. He wears leather bracers set with orange stones, and a single-strap holster with which he carries his boomerangs Powers and Abilities * Rabbit Prowess: Bunny has Rabbit prowess, established in having incredible speed and jumps very well. * Power over Flora: Bunnymund has the power to control flora growth, sometimes making a flower grow whenever his tunnels close up. In the Warren, he has various flowers and plants with magical abilities that help him paint and decorate his Easter eggs. * Rabbit Holes: Bunny can create holes and underground tunnels tapping his foot on the ground. It usually leads him to the place he is trying to get at. He can also teleport other people with him. They usually leave a flower behind. * Immortality: Bunny is forever living, but is still capable of being killed. * Martial Arts: Bunny claims that he has a mastery in Tai-Chi with nerves of Steel. * Magic: Bunnymund clearly has access to magic, given his enchanted boomerangs and explosive Easter eggs. * Master Boomerang Wielder: Bunnymund's weapons of choice are his enchanted boomerangs, and wields them with uncanny skill and swiftness. He can easily take down several Nightmares with them single-handedly, up-close or from a distance, making him a very versatile combatant. * Hope Manipulation: '''The ability to manipulate hope the Guardian of Hope. Bunnymund can sense and manipulate the hope, including the virtue, of people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling hope, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Bunnymund's elaborately decorated Magic Eggs were designed to be little symbols of hope. * '''Gift of Life: '''Bunnymund is the Guardian of life and hope. He can bring his Sentinel Eggs to help him with his Easter tasks. * '''Shape-shifting: Bunnymund, or Pooka, has the ability to shape-shift. By eating chocolate, Bunny can increase in power, size, grow extra arms or acquire the ability to fly. Bunny's shape-shifting powers are so advanced that he was able to change the Earth's shape from an oval to a sphere. The movie, Rise of the Guardians, also reveals that Bunny has a decrease in power and size by the lack of belief which reduces him into a small and adorable bunny. * Shape-shifting: Bunnymund, or Pooka, has the ability to shape-shift. By eating chocolate, Bunny can increase in power, size, grow extra arms or acquire the ability to fly. Bunny's shape-shifting powers are so advanced that he was able to change the Earth's shape from an oval to a sphere. The movie, Rise of the Guardians, also reveals that Bunny has a decrease in power and size by the lack of belief which reduces him into a small and adorable bunny. Appearances ''Rise of the Guardians'' Bunny first appears in the film, where he is running down his own tunnels and approaches the North Pole. Video games Printed Media Rise of the Guardians: Movie Novelization Guardians of Childhood Quotes Relationships Gallery ROTG render.png Rise of the guardians 5241.jpg Rise of the guardians 4968.jpg ROTG Promo.jpg ROTG1.jpg Bunnymund Render.jpg ROTG wallpaper 1.jpg Bunny Poster 001.jpg Bunny Poster 002.jpg GOTG Powers Poster.jpg Rise of the guardians 1723.jpg Rise of the guardians 5175.jpg Trivia *E. Aster Bunnymund is based on the Easter Bunny from folklore and legends and the pooka from Irish folklore. * His signature color is green, which is a color that symbolizes spring and life. Navigation Category:Rise of the Guardians characters Category:The Guardians of Childhood characters Category:Shape-shifters Category:Australian characters Category:Swordsmen Category:DreamWorks characters Category:Males Category:Movie characters Category:Immortals Category:Rabbits Category:Magic Users Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Warriors